


double exposure

by tenebrism



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, unnecessary emotions, unnecessary everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebrism/pseuds/tenebrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun thinks Myungsoo wants to keep him all to himself. </p><p>(sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3946786">autofocus</a>. but grosser.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	double exposure

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, this is a sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3946786), and it will make... way more sense if you read that first. 
> 
> mostly written to make it up to taka for wimping out on the porn last time. i didn't plan on posting this publicly, so it's a mess, but here i am. please forgive.

Woohyun gets Myungsoo’s camera away from him while he’s zoned out. He’s supposed to be studying, but Myungsoo is the worst study company - well, he’s the best, because he doesn’t make any noise, really, but also the worst, because he’s so _distracting_. He doesn’t even try to be distracting, he’s just there, and the knowledge makes it kind of impossible for Woohyun to focus on anything else.

So, instead, he props himself halfway upright on his pillows and flips through the photos. Myungsoo comes back to earth enough to lean his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, saying, “Ah, you’ve already seen all the good ones,” but not offering much of a firm protest. Woohyun just likes looking at them, anyway, especially unfiltered and unedited like this; Myungsoo finds the strangest things fascinating sometimes, but seeing them through Myungsoo’s lens makes Woohyun find them a little beautiful, too.

Woohyun laughs a little, startled, when he realizes he’s far enough back in the memory card to stumble upon those god-awful pictures of him, naked, rolling around on Myungsoo’s bed like a moron. Okay, so the pictures aren’t all _terrible_. Some of them are okay. The photos themselves are well done, thanks to Myungsoo, and in a handful of them Woohyun looks alright, when he doesn’t look kind of sulky or pissed off instead of seductive, when his ridiculous leg hair isn’t too distracting -

Like, he’s not going to claim false modesty or anything - he looks pretty good naked, he thinks - it’s just that this was his first foray into nude modeling, if you will, so he probably could have done a better job.

It seemed to work on Myungsoo, at least.

As cheesy as they are, the memory that Myungsoo had originally intended to exhibit these in _public_  is kind of - Woohyun doesn’t make a habit of exposing his naked body to the general populace, but the idea of everyone seeing them admittedly gives him a tiny rush, for whatever stupid reason. “You could’ve exhibited these, if you wanted,” Woohyun says lightly. “I’m not shy or anything.”

Obviously.

(The deadline for the exhibition has already passed, anyway, and Myungsoo had gone with something closer to his usual work. He’d seemed happy with it, at least; whatever anyone thinks of it in the future is irrelevant.)

“Uh.” Myungsoo lifts his head from Woohyun’s shoulder. “No, it’s - they’re not-”

Woohyun frowns. “Not good enough? The pictures are fine, do you think _I'm_ -”

“No! No.” Myungsoo turns his head to look at Woohyun. “I just thought they were too…”

“Risque?” Woohyun grins.

Myungsoo shakes his head. He’s caught his lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it. “I didn’t want… I didn’t want anyone to see them.”

Woohyun tilts his head. “Why not?” There could be a hundred reasons, maybe Myungsoo didn’t want anyone to know they were his pictures, didn’t want them to assume anything, or -

“I don’t want anyone else to see them,” Myungsoo says, almost a whisper. “To see… you… um.”

Then - oh. “What, you wanna keep me all to yourself?” Woohyun’s voice is teasing, but he almost shivers when Myungsoo’s face goes pink and he looks away, not saying anything. That in itself says a lot.

“Hey.” Woohyun nudges Myungsoo’s shoulder with his own. “Is that it?”

Myungsoo starts to shake his head, but then he looks back at Woohyun, a curious expression on his face. Then - “Kind of,” he breathes, not meeting Woohyun’s eyes. Like he’s ashamed or something. Woohyun feels heat rising to the surface of his skin.

“I didn’t mean…” Myungsoo continues, quiet and halting. “I thought about it, but - I just didn’t want-”

This close, Woohyun can feel Myungsoo’s nervous breath on his face. “What if I wanted people to see them,” he says, only because he wants to see what’ll happen.

Myungsoo blinks at him. “They’re my pictures,” he says. There’s something behind the words, behind the set of his flushed features, that Woohyun knows he shouldn’t touch, but he wants to.

Part of his horrible brain likes the idea of other people looking, getting to see him like that, exposed - literally - but not as much as it likes the idea of Myungsoo wanting him badly enough to not let them, to want Woohyun completely as his own and no one else’s.

And yeah, maybe Woohyun has some issues. He’s not sure which is the worst.

“They’re good pictures,” Woohyun says, calmly. “I look good. People should see them, don’t you think?”

Myungsoo is breathing quietly through his mouth, looking at him like he knows Woohyun is messing with him but can’t figure out how he’s supposed to respond. After a moment of consideration, he seems to come to a decision, and leans forward to kiss Woohyun. It’s not much of a distance to cover. His mouth is soft, and his hand automatically moves to touch Woohyun at the first contact point he can find.

Myungsoo pulls away, and Woohyun sees a strange sort of determination in his eyes that, at this point, goes straight to his dick. He swallows, and in a split-second Myungsoo rearranges himself so he’s sitting on Woohyun’s thighs, head tilted down to look at him. Myungsoo takes the camera from Woohyun’s hands and puts it aside.

“Eager,” Woohyun says. He’s trying to keep his cool, but he’s tempted to let go of it when Myungsoo kisses him again, deep and demanding, both his hands cupping Woohyun’s face. Myungsoo is usually so hesitant, so tentative, at least at first, but this is anything but - he’s pressing against Woohyun, like he’s trying to get as much contact as he can at once, and kissing him like he doesn’t give a shit about breathing anymore.

When he pulls back, he looks as surprised at himself as Woohyun is.

“Um.” Myungsoo laughs nervously, covering his mouth with his hand. “Sorry,” Myungsoo says. He’s still pink in the face and ears; Woohyun wants to get him out of his shirt, maybe, see how far down the blush goes.

“Don’t be,” Woohyun says.

Myungsoo lets out a little half-laugh again and moves back a little, like he’s trying to see more of Woohyun, but he puts both his hands on Woohyun’s chest like he can’t stand not touching him for more than a second. “I just - you’re so-” His tongue darts between his lips for a second as he runs his hands down Woohyun’s stomach and slides them under his shirt. “Everybody wants you,” he breathes.

That’s not true, Woohyun thinks, because Myungsoo never did, not for the longest time; Woohyun was always the one wanting, while he tried to figure Myungsoo out, Myungsoo who touched him all the time like he needed to but never meant anything by it.

(He wasn’t _trying_  to seduce Myungsoo, he would argue; it was an accidental effect, but not one he was going to complain about.)

“So,” Woohyun says, swallowing around the half-thought. He feels like he should do something other than lying here frozen with his hands resting innocently on Myungsoo’s thighs, but he mostly just wants to see what Myungsoo will do without his interference. He wants Myungsoo to show him.

“So,” Myungsoo echoes, and he leans down again, his hands still hot on Woohyun’s skin. “I want you too,” he says, simply, against Woohyun’s neck, and he presses his open mouth to the juncture where Woohyun’s neck and shoulder meet to suck what is definitely going to be a very obvious mark tomorrow.

Woohyun whines despite himself, half at the sensation, half at the thought that Myungsoo _wants_  people to see it.

“Do you,” Woohyun says, aiming for dry but barely trying to keep his voice level. “I couldn’t tell.”

Myungsoo hums thoughtfully into his skin, then lifts his head. He kisses him again, quickly, then leans back to tug at Woohyun’s already raised shirt until Woohyun leans up enough to pull it off. Then Myungsoo dips his head down, kissing down Woohyun’s neck to his chest, stopping what seems like every few inches to mark his place. Woohyun thinks he’s going to look ridiculous in the morning, but also -

Woohyun lets Myungsoo shift between his legs, kneeling down by Woohyun’s stomach. There’s no reason Woohyun should be this worked up already, but his skin feels sensitive and overheated, and Myungsoo is looking up at him, and Woohyun thinks that if he has to die from sex his body could at least wait to give out until he’s gotten more than a few hickeys.

Myungsoo’s got this questioning expression, like he’s suddenly shy again. He hesitates, as if he isn’t sure this is okay, and Woohyun doesn’t really know what to tell him. He isn’t sure whether to say that he wants Myungsoo or that he wants Myungsoo to want _him_.

In place of saying anything useful or sincere, he just says, “Fuck,” exhaling. “Don’t be a tease,” he says, and Myungsoo pouts, the pretty curve of his mouth twisting.

“You’re one to talk,” he says, and Woohyun tries to protest but decides he doesn’t feel like it once Myungsoo finally moves his hands to the fly of Woohyun’s jeans. He stays quiet while Myungsoo undoes them and helps get them off, then Myungsoo is left between Woohyun’s knees, running his hands up and over Woohyun’s thighs and staring at him.

“What,” Woohyun says, “do something,” and Myungsoo leans forward, down and down and plants a soft, sincere kiss to the skin underneath Woohyun’s navel before he tugs Woohyun’s underwear down his thighs. Woohyun sighs appreciatively, but his breath catches in his throat when Myungsoo bends to drag his tongue up the length of his cock and - _fuck_  - closes his mouth around the head and sucks.

Woohyun threads his fingers into Myungsoo’s hair. Myungsoo is focused now that he’s found his resolve, his eyes closed and his pace steady, stroking at Woohyun’s dick lightly in time with the shallow bobs of his head, his free hand still resting on Woohyun’s thigh. Woohyun isn’t quiet under many circumstances, really, but now especially he’s making pretty much no effort to stifle the embarrassing noises that he makes.

Woohyun has learned that Myungsoo can be frantic and kind of sloppy when it comes to sucking dick - not in a bad way - but this - this is slow, determined, and Woohyun feels like he’s trying to drag it out, wonders what he’s trying to prove.

If whatever strange, quiet possessive urge he’s accidentally ignited in Myungsoo is bringing this on, Woohyun isn’t sure if he should be complaining. Well, he definitely _isn’t_  - it’s just - he isn’t surprised, exactly. It takes time for Myungsoo to open up, but once he does, he takes everyone, everything inside himself and holds it there fiercely. Woohyun wants to say he’s not going anywhere - Myungsoo doesn’t have to give him a _reason_  - but that sounds serious, significant, and it’s too soon for that. The urge kind of freaks him out.

He settles for meaningless babbling instead - “Shit, you’re so -” petting at Myungsoo’s hair, trying to keep his hips from moving - “so good, you’re so perfect, _fuck_ -”

Myungsoo makes a soft whining noise in the back of his throat and pulls off. His hand still working at Woohyun’s cock, Myungsoo presses kisses to the inside of his thigh and then bites down, hard enough to bruise. Woohyun gasps. If he could find his composure, maybe he’d make a joke about the satisfaction Myungsoo clearly gets out of marking him up, but he’s too busy being really fucked up by it.

Myungsoo finally looks up at him again. He’s so _pretty_  like this - his face flushed pink, still, his lips reddened and wet - well, he’s always gorgeous, but it still feels like a punch to the gut sometimes. Woohyun thinks maybe he should be resistant by now.

This time Myungsoo takes more of him in his mouth at first, almost too eager - that quiet determination is still there, but less of the calm composure. Woohyun has to amend his previous thought; he won’t last long at all like this, not when Myungsoo is obviously this into it, moaning softly around Woohyun’s cock when he eventually drops his free hand between his legs.

“Hey, wait-” Woohyun says breathlessly, “let me - leave me something to-”

Myungsoo pulls away in response, taking the opportunity to undo his own jeans. “It’s okay,” he says; his voice is so hoarse, and Woohyun wonders how he still has enough blood in his head to hear it pounding in his ears like this. “Just let me do this, you always-” He sighs in relief when he gets his pants out of the way. “I want - this is what I want, okay?”

Woohyun just stares at him for the longest moment before he nods, swallowing hard - he’s never _thought_  about it but he doesn’t know why it’s so hard to handle this, just taking without giving anything in return. It’s funny, maybe, because he’s so selfish, so greedy, but there’s a difference between wanting and having things offered to him so freely. He loves - he loves the way Myungsoo falls apart under his hands, the quiet noises he makes, and he loves the way Myungsoo touches him, too, but it’s so _much_  and -

Myungsoo wrenches Woohyun out of his thoughts by bowing his head again to lick at him - soft, teasing - for a few seconds before he swallows Woohyun down again. Woohyun gives up thinking. Everything - Myungsoo’s mouth on him, Myungsoo’s arm moving underneath him and the knowledge is enough even if he can’t _see_  - pushes Woohyun closer to the edge more suddenly than he anticipated, and Myungsoo stubbornly resists Woohyun’s efforts to tug him away before he’s coming hard with Myungsoo swallowing around him.

Woohyun manages to regain enough awareness of his surroundings to watch Myungsoo come too, with his face pressed right where Woohyun’s hip and thigh meet, the choked-out noise he makes muffled into Woohyun’s skin.

After a few moments, Myungsoo tries to move up Woohyun’s body but gives up motion halfway up his stomach, so he just lies there with his head resting beneath Woohyun’s ribcage, breathing slowly. Woohyun feels too content to worry about how stupid it is to want to keep him there.

 

Later, when Woohyun is trying to get his hair under some semblance of control in the bathroom mirror, Myungsoo slides in behind him, slipping his arms around Woohyun’s waist and tucking his chin into the crook of his shoulder.

“Jeez, you know you can let go of me for five seconds, right,” Woohyun says, giving only a token effort to pull away. He’s grinning anyway. “I’m not gonna disappear.”

Myungsoo huffs. “I know,” he says. “I just like you being here.”

 _Here_ , with Myungsoo wrapped around him, unapologetic and fond. _Here_  like this is a place and not a feeling, surprising and maybe a little too much but not unwelcome. “Gross,” Woohyun says, jostling Myungsoo’s head with a shrug of his shoulder, and thinks, _yeah, i like it here too_.


End file.
